A Strange Supernatural Pilot
by Lydean
Summary: L'épisode pilote "à la sauce Lydean" selon la première idée d'E.Kripke ! OS écrit pour un concours organisé par le site Winchesterslair.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Il y a quelques temps, j'ai osé m'inscrire à un concours ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'écrire puisque j'avais un OS en réserve depuis un bail, qui collait parfaitement au sujet. Alors je me suis dit : « Why not ? »**

**Voilà le sujet : **

**_Type :_**_ OS  
_**_Longueur :_**_ Illimitée  
_**_Personnages obligatoires :_**_ Sam Doe, Dean Doe (LOL)_

**_Sujet :_**_ Comme vous le savez sûrement, avant de trouver l'idée d'avoir deux frères dans sa série, un des premiers concepts que Kripke avait proposé à la WB, c'était l'histoire de 2 reporters parcourants les routes d'Amérique et "combattants les démons à la recherche de la vérité". Je vous propose dans ce concours de mettre en place cet univers. Pour mettre un peu de piquant, les deux reporters s'appelleront Sam et Dean (pour les noms de familles, à vous de choisir), et auront les mêmes caractères que nos deux gars de la série, mais __ils ne seront pas frères et feront équipe pour la première fois__. Il s'agit donc là d'écrire le Pilot, à vous de voir comment vous voulez l'aborder. Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est que les deux gars traitent leur première affaire surnaturelle. Sachez bien entendu qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de monstres, donc un comportement de chasseur est impossible.  
Bref, vous avez un maximum de liberté pour ce sujet. C'est à vous de voir !_

Ca vous tente ? Si oui, bienvenue dans « A Strange Supernatural Pilot ». Have fun, hunters !

A STRANGE SUPERNATURAL PILOT

Un truck noir venait de se garer devant l'une des portes d'un hôtel miteux. Un homme très brun, mal rasé et d'une cinquantaine d'année en descendit. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et vérifia la ligne de sel qu'il avait répandue devant l'ouverture. En jetant un coup d'œil au rebord de la fenêtre, il s'assura que tout était bien en place. Puis il saisit un feutre et inscrivit sur l'un des documents qu'il avait punaisés au mur : « Dame blanche ». Enfin, il s'installa à la petite table et ouvrit son journal de bord.

Sur les premières pages de ce considérable ouvrage, il avait relaté les douloureux moments qui avaient suivi l'assassinat de sa femme, vingt-deux ans plus tôt. Puis il avait réuni des données plus « scientifiques » sur les circonstances de sa mort. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'avait pas eu d'autres moyens que de croire au surnaturel et grâce à certaines personnes expérimentées dans ce domaine, il avait appris le métier de chasseur. Depuis, tout en recherchant activement le meurtrier de sa femme, il exterminait toutes les créatures malfaisantes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. Il avait donc affronté des choses étranges dont le commun des mortels ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Ce que l'ignorance pouvait être tragique parfois !

Au fur et à mesure des pages, il revoyait certaines chasses. En grande majorité, il s'agissait de simples « salt and burn ». Combien de tonnes de sel avait-il déversées sur ces ossements ? Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de tombes qu'il avait dû profaner et les allumettes qu'il avait craquées pour les faire flamber. Il parcourut les différents exorcismes qu'il avait réunis au cours de ces deux décennies et qu'il utilisait grandement ces derniers temps.

Si certains combats se faisaient à distance, en toute quiétude, d'autres étaient plus dangereux. Parfois, le corps à corps était inévitable. Ca avait été le cas avec le loup-garou du mois dernier. C'était pourtant simple à neutraliser ce genre de truc : une balle consacrée en argent dans le cœur et le tour était joué ! Sauf que l'affrontement lui avait valu une semaine d'hôpital et quinze jours de convalescence – enfin, s'il s'était tenu aux conseils des médecins ! Les pauvres bougres avaient facilement cru à son histoire d'attaque d'ours alors que la région en était totalement dépourvue depuis des dizaines d'années. A croire qu'il était devenu expert dans le mensonge avec le temps. Au début ce n'était pas si simple. Il se souvenait de la première fois où avait dû couper la tête d'une douzaine de vampires. Heureusement que son pote Jim avait trouvé une idée abracadabrante pour justifier leurs diverses blessures car lui n'avait réussi qu'à bafouiller des mots inintelligibles qui n'avaient fait qu'alarmer les urgentistes ! En même temps, les cicatrices qui s'accumulaient sur son corps prouvaient à elles-seules l'importance de ses blessures. Il gardait toujours un souvenir bien marquant de ce genre de chasse.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait ajouter une nouvelle page à son journal. Elle serait consacrée à la Dame Blanche. Il venait de rencontrer le veuf de cette femme et avait pu l'identifier et découvrir où elle avait été enterrée. Pour lui, cette chose n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un esprit alors, dès que la nuit serait tombée, il irait déterrer ses ossements, y répandrait une bonne dose de gros sel ainsi qu'une partie de son bidon d'essence et craquerait une allumette – une de plus. S'il avait vu juste – ce dont il ne doutait pas une seconde – le brasier mettrait fin à l'existence de cette chose et, par conséquent, aux meurtres dont elle était l'auteur. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion de ce qu'il était advenu de tous ces hommes qui avaient disparu ces dernières années.

Alors qu'il notait ces quelques remarques, son téléphone portable l'alerta que quelqu'un cherchait à le joindre. Il consulta l'écran et décrocha aussitôt.

**- Caleb ? **S'assura-t-il avant d'engager une quelconque discussion.

**- John, je crois avoir trouvé ce que tu cherches.**

**- T'es sûr ?**

**- Ouais. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Rejoins-moi à Rock Springs dans le Wyoming.**

**- J'arrive,** assura-t-il en raccrochant.

Il empoigna sa veste tout en s'assurant que ces clés de voiture s'y trouvaient et sortit précipitamment. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. En roulant toute la nuit, il y serait en moins de quatorze heures. Si son ami Caleb avait vu juste, il allait enfin pouvoir trouver le meurtrier de sa femme et se venger. Alors la dame blanche pourrait bien attendre son retour. Toutes ses armes étaient bien soigneusement rangées dans le coffre et il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. De toute façon, il avait loué la chambre sous un nom d'emprunt pour un mois donc personne n'aurait à y entrer ni y farfouiller pendant son absence. Et si c'était malgré tout le cas, il les mettait au défi de réussir à l'identifier ou même de le retrouver.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne centaine de kilomètres plus loin qu'il frappa le volant avec rage. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié de prendre son journal avec lui. Il se maudit pour cette négligence mais poursuivit néanmoins sa route : il avait plus important à penser !

**- Non ! Moi je bosse en solo**, expliquait le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés afin de montrer son total mécontentement.

**- Ben plus maintenant,** lui répondit fermement l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année au crane dégarni qui était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir noir.

**- Putain, Bobby, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Regarde-le**, l'encouragea-t-il en désignant un homme de près de deux mètres qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre du bureau dans lequel ils discutaient. **Ce gamin a l'air d'être sorti tout droit des jupes de sa mère. Regarde-moi ça, il est bien propre sur lui, avec ses fringues de marques. J'suis sûr qu'il pue l'aftershave ! Et t'as vu ses cheveux ? C'est beaucoup trop long ! C'est quoi ce look ? On dirait une gonzesse. **

**- C'est toi qui dis ça ? **Lui fit remarquer le plus âgéavec un regard empreint de sarcasmes.** Il ne passe certainement pas plus de temps que toi devant le miroir. Et puis, il n'a que quatre ans de moins que toi, Dean ! Alors à mes yeux, vous êtes aussi gamins l'un que l'autre ! **

Malgré cette remarque un peu trop cassante à son goût, l'attitude bienveillante et paternaliste de Bobby n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui en profita pour poursuivre son plaidoyer.

**- Pfff ! En plus, j'suis sûr qu'il n'y connaît rien au journalisme.**

**- Alors, en ce qui concerne ses compétences, sache qu'il est sorti major de sa promo d'une grande école de journalisme …**

**- C'est encore pire Bobby ! Il doit avoir la tête pleine de cours théoriques mais il n'a jamais foutu les pieds sur le terrain !**

**- Ben, montre-lui. Il est là pour apprendre.**

**- J'en veux pas d'ton boulet ! **Bougonna-t-il franchement.

**- J'te demande pas ton avis !** S'énerva le plus vieux en tapant du poing sur la table. **Ici, c'est encore moi le boss alors tu fais c'que j'te dis ! A la vue de ses résultats, Sam Gallager a eu le choix d'aller travailler où il voulait. Il a choisi notre journal et a demandé à travailler avec toi. J'me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, tête de lard !**

**- … **

**- Tu es bien sur un papier en ce moment ?**

**- …**

**- Dean !**

**- Ouais**, ronchonna le jeune homme.

**- Ben tu le prends avec toi sur ce coup et on voit ce que ça donne. Si vraiment vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre alors je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais en attendant et ce, jusqu'à ce que votre article soit sur mon bureau, mets-y du tien ! **

Le plus jeune regagna la porte en marmonnant quelques mots qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa façon de penser.

**- Je ne plaisante pas, Dean !** Le menaça son patron et néanmoins ami avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

A l'extérieur du bureau, le dénommé Sam Gallager, attendait patiemment la fin de la discussion. Les bribes de conversation qu'il pouvait entendre ainsi que les grands gestes des deux hommes ne portaient pas à confusion : Dean McCaffrey n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler avec lui. Ca ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Il le connaissait comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis des lustres. Il savait tout sur lui, de sa tendre enfance à aujourd'hui. Tout comme lui, il avait perdu ses parents biologiques dans l'incendie de leur maison. Alors âgé de quatre ans et demi, Dean avait été transbahuté de foyers en familles d'accueil. Il avait fait de maints essais de fugues jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse et qu'il disparaisse à l'âge de dix ans. Ce n'est que deux ans plus tard, qu'un dénommé Bobby Singer avait entamé les démarches d'adoption pour lui offrir un vrai foyer. A l'image de celui qui faisait figure de père, il avait grandi dans les locaux de cette antenne d'un grand journal national d'investigation et avait développé un véritable talent journalistique. A à peine vingt-six ans, cet homme était déjà une légende ! Baroudeur et grande gueule aux méthodes peu conventionnelles, voire totalement illégales, il avait échappé plusieurs fois à des séjours en prison grâce à son instinct et à son esprit de déduction hors du commun. Il avait même des connaissances au sein des forces de l'ordre qui lui étaient redevables car il les avait aidées à résoudre des affaires relativement compliquées.

En bref, cet homme était en quelque sorte son idole. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait trouvé sa vocation et qu'il s'était donné les moyens d'y parvenir. C'était vraiment important pour lui de le rencontrer enfin et le fait de travailler avec lui était un plus non négligeable. Il était persuadé qu'il apprendrait beaucoup de lui et qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs, bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu la même enfance. Lui n'avait jamais connu ses parents biologiques. Il n'était âgé que de six mois lors du drame. Les gens l'appelaient le petit miraculé car il était l'unique survivant de l'incendie qui avait ravagé sa maison. Puisqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, l'assistance sociale n'avait eu aucun mal à le faire adopter par une famille aimante dans laquelle il avait pu grandir et s'épanouir au fil des ans. En comparant sa vie avec celle de Dean, il avait pris conscience de cette chance qui lui avait été offerte. Et pourtant, parfois, il se surprenait à envier toutes les difficultés que cet homme avait dû traverser car c'était bien elles qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. A côté de lui, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu, d'être un novice qui avait tout à apprendre.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il le vit jaillir du bureau en trombe. Il le regarda prendre sa veste et se dit que c'était le moment, ou jamais, de rompre la glace. Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et se présenta :

**- Sam Gallager. C'est un honneur de …**

**- J'ai du taf et pas le temps pour ces conneries alors si tu veux vraiment venir avec moi, magne-toi ! **

Sans perdre une seconde, il empoigna son sac à dos et le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Ils sortirent des locaux et se dirigèrent vers une Chevrolet Impala noire. Dean balança ses affaires sur le siège arrière, se redressa et plaça ses deux avant-bras sur le toit du véhicule avant de fixer Sam droit dans les yeux.

**- Que les choses soient claires : c'est mon job, mon article, mon enquête et ma bagnole. C'est moi qui dicte les règles et toi tu devras t'exécuter sans broncher. C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Si ça t'plait pas, j'te retiens pas !**

Avec ce discours, Dean espérait avoir suffisamment découragé le jeune homme pour qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre comme mentor.

Sam le regardait en pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli les bras ouverts, loin de là, mais allait-il vraiment pouvoir supporter son sale caractère ? Plus que motivé, il décida de prendre sur lui, au moins un temps, et de poursuivre l'aventure.

**- Ca me va,** décréta-t-il tout sourire.

Dépité, Dean monta dans la voiture en grognant.

**- Bon, tu montes ou quoi ?**

Sam s'exécuta et s'installa sur le siège passager tout en posant son sac à dos sur le sol à ses pieds, ne laissant plus beaucoup de place pour étendre ses jambes.

**- Où va-t-on ?** S'enquit-il, ravi de réaliser enfin son rêve.

**- Jericho, Californie.**

_Jericho, Californie._

Sur une route désertique, une voiture filait à vive allure. A son bord, un jeune homme conversait au téléphone avec sa petite amie :

**- Non, j'ai pas le temps de passer ce soir ... Mais parce que je travaille tôt demain, voilà pourquoi ... Ouais, t'imagine mon vieux si j'étais pas là. **

Loin devant lui, sur le bas-côté de la route, il crut voir une jeune femme tout de blanc vêtue. Il décéléra sensiblement tout en gardant son regard ciblé sur cette magnifique apparition.

**- Hé, Amy j'peux t'rappeler ?** demanda-t-il à son interlocutrice.

Sans attendre de réponse, il éteignit son téléphone portable. L'autoradio se mit à grésiller bruyamment avant de s'éteindre complètement. Loin d'y prêter la moindre attention, il stationna son véhicule devant la jolie femme aux longs cheveux sombres. A travers sa robe blanche, il pouvait deviner ses formes attirantes. Fasciné, il déglutit avant de retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes en panne ou quoi ?**

**- Conduis-moi chez moi**, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave, sans intonation.

**- Bien sûr, montez,** s'empressa-t-il d'accepter, trop heureux de cette séduisante compagnie.

La femme s'installa avec grâce et fluidité sur le siège près de lui. Mais à la lumière de la lune, seule la silhouette du conducteur transparaissait dans le véhicule. Son regard plongé dans le décolleté de sa passagère, le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention aux quelques phénomènes étranges qui se produisaient.

**- Alors, où est-ce que vous habitez ?** Se renseigna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse.

**- Au bout de Breckenridge Road.**

**- Vous avez fêté Halloween ou quoi ? Vous savez, c'est dangereux de vous balader toute seule la nuit, **expliqua-t-il pour engager la conversation.

Elle fit glisser le bas de sa robe en remontant sensiblement le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant ses jambes de manière sensuelle. Ce geste sans équivoque eut le mérite d'attirer plus avant son attention. Afin de ne pas trahir son malaise, il tourna la tête vers la vitre de son côté.

**- Je suis avec toi,** lui susurra-t-elle tout en lui saisissant le menton de manière à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle**. Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ?**

Gêné et néanmoins excité, il se contenta d'émettre quelques « **Euh !** » hésitants.

**- Tu veux m'accompagner chez moi ?** Insista-t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

**- Oh ben ouais,** répondit-il prestement, ne pouvant cacher plus longuement son envie.

Impatient, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la cour de la maison indiquée par la mystérieuse jeune femme.

Tout en se garant, il observa les lieux. Abasourdi, il constata que la bâtisse était délabrée. D'immenses fissures serpentaient le long de la façade. Le toit s'affaissait par endroit. Certaines fenêtres étaient condamnées par de vieilles planches en bois et d'autres étaient cassées. La végétation avait repris ses droits et envahissait l'espace telle une créature hirsute et sauvage. L'antique demeure prenait des allures de vieille cabane oubliée au fond d'un bois. Elle paraissait abandonnée depuis longtemps. La clarté de la lune donnait un aspect lugubre à cet ensemble. Le jeune homme tressaillit lorsque des frissons chatouillèrent sournoisement son échine.

**- Allez, vous n'habitez pas ici ?** Se renseigna-t-il, suspicieux.

**- Je ne pourrai jamais rentrer chez moi,** indiqua-t-elle, apparemment désœuvrée.

**- De quoi vous parlez ? Ca fait un bail que plus personne ne vit ici. Où vous habitez ? **

Il venait de se retourner vers la jeune femme quand il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Etonné de ne pas l'avoir entendue, ni vue sortir, il descendit à son tour du véhicule et partit à sa recherche près de la vieille demeure.

**- D'accord, c'était très drôle. Mais la plaisanterie est terminée. Vous voulez déjà me quitter ?**

Il arriva à la porte d'entrée et fit une nouvelle tentative :

**- Hé ho ! **

Son appel résonna en écho dans la maison abandonnée et une nuée de chauve-souris prit son envol avant de s'échapper par l'ouverture devant laquelle il se trouvait. Surpris, il esquissa d'abord un pas en arrière puis hurla tout en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes vers sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe et fit crisser les pneus sur le sol.

A peine rassuré par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il voulut s'assurer qu'il avait mis suffisamment de distance entre ce lieu étrange et lui. Il jeta donc un œil pétrifié dans son rétroviseur intérieur et sursauta. Horrifié, il vit le reflet de la femme en blanc sur le petit miroir. Dans un même élan, il hurla et enfonça la pédale de frein. La voiture se dirigea alors bien malgré elle sur une route fermée avant de se stopper définitivement sur un pont.

De l'extérieur du véhicule, un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Puis le silence total revint à l'instant même où le sang du jeune homme éclaboussa les vitres avant.

L'Impala était garée sur le parking d'une station service. Le coffre était ouvert. Dubitatif, Sam regardait Dean farfouiller dans un bazar immonde à la recherche du fameux dossier qui devait l'éclairer sur leurs investigations.

**- Eh, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça**, grogna le plus vieux. **Je sais très bien ce que je fais de mes affaires. Tiens le voilà !** S'exclama-t-il fièrement en brandissant une grande enveloppe marron dont dépassaient de vieux articles de journaux.

Puisqu'ils devaient bosser ensemble, le moins qu'il puisse faire était de lui fournir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Le « gamin » y trouverait les informations qu'il voudrait. Il confia donc son précieux dossier à Sam et se dirigea vers la supérette de la station pour s'acheter quelques petites choses à grignoter.

Sans attendre, le second jeune homme s'adossa à la voiture pour découvrir l'intérieur de l'enveloppe dont le contenu déjà peu commun manquait quelque peu de classement. Il parcourait encore les documents lorsque la porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit. Dean était de retour, les bras chargés de victuailles diverses. Il en répartit quelques-unes sur le siège et s'affaira à engloutir les autres.

**- Oh, j'allais oublier,** s'exclama-t-il soudainement la bouche pleine.

De la poche de sa veste, il sortit une nouvelle coupure de journal et la lui tendit tout en racontant :

**- J'ai vu l'article où on parle de ce type, il y a un mois de ça environ. Sa voiture a été retrouvée mais lui, il avait disparu.**

**- Tu crois qu'il a été kidnappé ?**

**- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans ce cas là. T'as vu ? Celui-là c'était en avril et l'autre en décembre.**

**- Ouais et là en 1998 et encore en 1992,** confirma Sam en montrant successivement les différents articles. **Tous des hommes et tous sur la même portion de route.**

**- C'est ça. Ca fait dix en vingt ans et c'est de plus en plus fréquent.**

**- Tueur en série ?**

**- Possible**, répondit Dean en engloutissant une barre chocolatée. **Les autorités sont dans le coltard et ça, moi, ça m'interpelle, **expliqua-t-il avec un sourire ironique.** J'suis sûr que je tiens un bon sujet.**

Le plus jeune mais également le plus grand des deux observait, admiratif. Dean était parti d'un simple événement et il avait mis le doigt sur une affaire pas banale. Il avait dû faire de sérieuses recherches pour rassembler autant d'éléments, même si le dossier ainsi constitué ne ressemblait à rien. En plus, il n'hésitait pas une seconde à se rendre sur place malgré le danger potentiel. Et enfin, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve pour parvenir à ses fins. Il trouverait le coupable. Il en était persuadé. Et tout ce qu'il espérait c'était d'être à ses côtés au moment venu.

Ils montèrent en voiture et reprirent la route. AC/DC envahit de nouveau l'habitacle. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce groupe mais toutes ces heures enfermées avec du rock beaucoup trop fort pour ses oreilles, ça pouvait être dur à supporter. Surtout qu'il était tassé dans cette foutue bagnole. Sans compter que le sourire moqueur très peu subtil qu'affichait le conducteur ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Cette situation était très inconfortable mais il n'osait rien dire de peur de se faire renvoyer balader, voire carrément se faire expulser de la voiture sans sommation. Il connaissait parfaitement les intentions de son nouveau coéquipier mais il n'envisageait pas une seconde de laisser tomber. Il s'accrocherait quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Il se résigna donc à souffrir en silence. Malgré tout, il essaya de reprendre un semblant de conversation. Au moins, le temps qu'ils discutaient, Dean montrait de l'intérêt et baissait le volume de l'autoradio.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la pancarte qui indiquait les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient de Jericho, ils étaient toujours en train de converser. Ils avaient déjà échangé quelques mots durant le trajet, essentiellement des banalités. Enfin en apparence, car par quelques questions anecdotiques, le plus vieux des deux avait obtenu des renseignements intéressants qu'il pourrait utiliser ultérieurement pour faire des recherches plus poussées sur ce « partenaire » que lui avait imposé Bobby. Puisqu'il était contraint de faire équipe avec lui, il voulait tout savoir de lui, dans le moindre détail. Il n'aimait pas les surprises et avait pris l'habitude d'être préparé. En outre, il n'avait confiance en personne, sauf peut-être en celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Son passager était plutôt loquace et il avait bien vu qu'il pouvait lui retirer des informations très facilement. Un peu comme s'il n'avait rien à cacher. La communication passait étrangement bien avec lui. Seulement voilà, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que c'était la vérité ? Après tout, il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures ce type-là ! Il essayait peut-être de le manipuler !

Par contre, il devait bien avouer qu'il le faisait bien marrer avec ses deux guiboles bien trop grandes pour être confortablement assis dans la Chevrolet. Depuis le début, son sac l'empêchait d'étendre ses jambes et il se contorsionnait dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver une position plus aisée. Et puis toutes les cinq minutes, il l'entendait soupirer. C'était certainement inconscient mais tellement révélateur de sa personnalité. Il lui accordait bien volontiers une patience extrême car lui n'aurait pas supporté cinq minutes le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir depuis le début du trajet ! En plus, il n'avait pas l'air idiot ce mec-là … Enfin, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il lui faisait confiance !

En passant près d'un pont, ils repérèrent une patrouille de police. Les agents s'affairaient autour d'une voiture. Dean stoppa l'Impala et observa la scène de loin. Au bout d'un instant, il poussa sans ménagement les genoux de Sam, ouvrit la boîte à gants et en sortit une petite boîte métallique. Intrigué, le passager le regarda choisir un insigne parmi tout un stock de faux papiers.

**- C'est pas illégal ?** S'autorisa-t-il à demander avec des yeux ronds. **Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement leur dire qu'on est des journalistes ? **

**- Parce que ça m'évitera d'entendre « pas de commentaire », « enquête en cours » ou toute autre connerie du même genre et surtout de me faire virer de la scène de crime à coup de pied dans le cul. Bon, tu restes ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Sur ces mots, il quitta le véhicule en claquant la porte et en avançant sur le pont d'un pas décidé. De son côté, Sam avait très envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Il sortit donc également et observa la scène par-dessus le capot. Il hésita un instant, résistant à l'envie tenace de rejoindre Dean. Comment pourrait-il apprendre en restant en retrait ? De quelle manière pouvait-il lui prouver son efficacité s'il restait planté là sans rien faire ? Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision. Il avait presque rattrapé son coéquipier lorsqu'il entendit l'un des policiers héler deux plongeurs en contrebas qui venaient de sortir de la rivière :

**- Hé ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?**

**- Non, rien ! **

Un autre s'affairait à examiner la voiture et faisait son rapport à son collègue :

**- Aucune trace de lutte, pas d'empreinte … d'aucune sorte. C'est impeccable, beaucoup trop propre.**

**- Dis donc, le garçon, Troy, il sortait avec ta fille, non ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Comment Amy réagit ?**

**- Elle est partie coller des avis de recherche dans la ville.**

**- Vous avez eu un cas semblable à celui-ci le mois dernier ?** Intervint soudainement Dean.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda l'un des policiers qui venait juste de s'apercevoir de leur présence.

Le jeune homme présenta rapidement sa fausse plaque et leur répondit avec un aplomb qui impressionna Sam mais le mit également mal à l'aise :

**- Marshal fédéral.**

**- Et lui aussi ? Parce que vous êtes tous les deux très jeunes pour faire partie de ce genre de service.**

Dean se retourna dans la direction indiquée par l'agent et lança un regard incendiaire à Sam.

**- Non, lui c'est un stagiaire mais merci, c'est très gentil à vous. Vous avez eu un autre cas comme celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, c'est exact, un petit kilomètre plus haut. Et il y en a eu d'autres avant ça.**

**- Et la victime, vous la connaissiez, c'est ça ?** S'imposa Sam alors que Dean faisait déjà le tour de la voiture à la recherche d'indices.

**- Ouais, dans cette ville, tout le monde connaît tout le monde.**

**- Y'a-t-il des points communs entre les victimes, mis à part le fait qu'elles soient toutes des hommes ?**

**- Non, pas d'après ce qu'on sait.**

**- Quelle est votre théorie ? **

**- On n'en sait rien. Kidnapping ? Tueur en série ? Meurtres crapuleux ?**

**- C'est malheureusement ce que je m'attendais à entendre de la police,** marmonna Dean.

Outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sam lança un regard réprobateur à ce partenaire si irrespectueux et s'empressa de remercier les policiers.

**- Messieurs,** les salua Dean avant d'entraîner son jeune acolyte avec lui vers l'Impala.

Le plus vieux jeta un œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient à bonne distance puis il balança un taquet à l'arrière du crâne de Sam.

**- Ca va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **S'indigna le plus jeune en se massant le cuir chevelu.

**- J't'avais dit de rester dans la bagnole ! T'as failli tout faire foirer.**

**- Mais je …**

Dean se plaça devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à l'écouter.

**- Tu me refais un coup comme celui-là et je te renvoie direct dans les jupes de ta mère ! C'est clair ?**

**- Ouais,** soupira Sam à la fois déçu et quelque peu découragé. **Attends !** Le héla-t-il en le voyant s'éloigner de nouveau. Il se plaça à ses côtés. **J'comprends pas. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire l'interrogatoire alors ?**

Au loin, Dean vit la voiture du Shérif arriver. Elle était suivie de près par un véhicule noir indiquant l'imminente présence des fédéraux. Sans un regard ni même l'ébauche d'une réponse, il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

**- Dean !** Insista le plus jeune avec l'infime espoir d'avoir une explication.

**- Voilà Mulder et Scully ! Monte dans la bagnole !** Lui ordonna-t-il sans la moindre intention de combler ses attentes.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait trouvé ses questions pertinentes et que, grâce à son intervention, il avait pu chercher tranquillement des indices ! Autant dire qu'il était exclu que le gamin comprenne qu'il s'était laissé aller à croire en lui !

L'impala roulait lentement sur la route principale de la petite ville.

**- Là, regarde, ça doit être elle,** indiqua Sam en désignant une jeune fille qui placardait une affiche sur la vitrine d'un magasin.

Le conducteur approuva et stationna l'Impala à proximité. Ils quittèrent le véhicule et s'approchèrent d'elle.

**- Vous êtes sûrement Amy ?** Se renseigna Dean.

**- Ouais.**

**- Ouais, Troy nous a parlé de vous,** mentit le jeune homme. **On est ses oncles.** **Moi, c'est Dean, et lui c'est Sam.**

**- C'est bizarre, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, **remarqua-t-elle suspicieuse.

**- Ah c'est tout Troy ça. C'est vrai qu'on vient pas souvent. On habite Modesto.**

**- On le recherche nous aussi**, intervint Sam en indiquant d'un signe de tête l'affiche exposée sur la vitrine. **Vous permettez que l'on vous pose quelques questions ?**

Amy accepta. Ils se rendirent dans une brasserie à proximité et s'installèrent dans une alcôve à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille relata les événements de la veille :

**- J'parlais au téléphone avec Troy. Il était en train de rentrer chez lui. Et puis d'un seul coup, il a dit "j'peux t'rappeler ?" et il ne l'a jamais fait.**

**- Et vous n'avez rien entendu d'autre ? Un bruit bizarre ? Une autre présence ? **S'intéressa Sam.

**- Non. Rien qui m'ait frappé.**

**- C'est pas le premier qui disparaît de cette manière alors si vous avait une idée ou si vous avez entendu parler de quelque chose ...** essaya Dean.

Les yeux d'Amy s'orientèrent successivement vers l'extérieur, puis sur les autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant avant de finir fixés sur ses mains.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** L'encouragea Dean.

**- Et ben... vous savez, après toutes les histoires qui se sont passées, les habitants parlent.**

**- Et de quoi ils parlent ?** Demandèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

**- C'est une sorte de légende locale. Il ya une fille qui est morte assassinée dans le coin il y a des dizaines d'années, je crois. On raconte qu'elle est toujours là, dehors, et qu'elle fait de l'autostop. Elle fait signe aux mecs et ceux qui s'arrêtent disparaissent à jamais.**

Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard dépité. Sam remercia Amy et ils prirent congé. De retour dans l'Impala, Sam reprit la parole :

**- On n'est pas plus avancé.** **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

Dean n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question. D'autant plus qu'avec son « On », celui qu'il considérait comme un boulet sous-entendait qu'ils formaient une équipe. Et ça c'était hors de question ! Malheureusement, il sentait son regard inquisiteur et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers lui pour le renvoyer balader une bonne fois, il croisa son visage juvénile dont les yeux arboraient une expression innocente, demandeuse, presque suppliante. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il céda :

**- Il est tard. Les archives doivent être fermées. Et après notre prestation de tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas sûr que les flics acceptent de nous confier les dossiers des autres disparitions. Il vaut mieux se faire oublier pour le moment. Mais j'ai l'intention d'aller jeter un p'tit coup d'œil le long de cette fameuse route.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient fatigués et ils commençaient à avoir froid. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, entraînant avec elle le manque de visibilité et un taux d'humidité hors du commun. Le fait de ne pas avoir mangé n'arrangeait pas les choses. Et ça faisait des heures qu'ils ratissaient le coin sans trouver le moindre indice. Tous ces éléments cumulés mettaient leurs nerfs à dure épreuve. Frustré, Sam demanda pour la énième fois de la soirée :

**- D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **

**- « On » ? « On » ne va rien faire du tout. Y a pas de « On » ! **Expliqua Dean d'un ton las.

Vexé par cette attitude méprisante, le plus jeune s'offusqua.

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'exclues de tout ? Comment tu veux que je m'améliore si ...**

**- J'te rappelle que c'est mon affaire et que si tu es ici c'est uniquement parce que Bobby a décidé de me faire chier en m'imposant ta présence.**

**- Non, Dean ! Ce n'est pas M. Singer qui a imposé ma présence. C'est moi qui ai souhaité travailler avec toi parce que je pensais que tu pourrais m'apprendre beaucoup. Mais il s'avère que la seule chose que j'ai apprise jusque-là, c'est que t'es un sale con ! **

**- Moi ? Mais je suis un vrai plaisir, **ironisa-t-il, plus que ravi d'avoir enfin réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds ce mec à l'apparence si stoïque.

Mais la fatigue aidant, l'agacement qu'avait accumulé Sam au cours de cette journée se transforma en hargne mal contenue. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas mérité un tel mépris et il décida de lui faire savoir.

**- Tu rigoles ? Tu fous ton rock à fond dans ta bagnole de merde. Si ça t'amuse de te griller les neurones ce n'est pas mon cas !**

**- Hey, tu n'insultes ni mon bébé ni ma musique.**

**- Sans déconner ? Ton bébé ? Dis plutôt ta mère ! Ta caisse date de 1967 ! Coupe le cordon ! Et puis, Black Sabbath, Motor Head, Mettalica … tu devrais faire un effort et évoluer avec ton temps.**

**- J'dirais plutôt que j'ai un goût très sûr pour tout ce qui a de la valeur, **assura Dean sans se déparer de son flegme ni de son sourire sarcastique.

**- Ben voyons ! T'es arriéré au point d'utiliser encore un autoradio avec des cassettes. **

**- D'accord, règle n°2 : le conducteur choisit la musique, le boulet ferme son clapet !**

**- Ca aussi ça me gonfle ! Tes règles à la con, tu peux te les garder. Tu décides de tout et je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire. De quel droit tu oses m'imposer des trucs comme ça ? **

**- Ah mais j'ai tous les droits parce que moi j'ai de l'expérience sur le terrain !**

**- Quelle expérience ? Mentir à une gamine pour lui soutirer des infos ? L'art et la manière de prendre les flics pour des cons ? Travailler en toute illégalité ? Trouver le meilleur moyen de se retrouver en tôle ? **

**- Si mes méthodes ne te conviennent pas, je ne te retiens pas ! **Expliqua-t-il, plus que ravi de constater que tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

**- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu cherches à tout prix à ce que je me casse ?**

**- De toute évidence, ce que je fais ne te convient pas. Et autant te dire qu'il est hors de questions que je change mes habitudes pour toi. Alors la meilleure solution … **

**- Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé une chance ! C'est si compliqué pour toi de laisser quelqu'un t'aider ? Tu sais, ton passé difficile n'excuse pas tout, Dean.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?** Se méfia-t-il soudainement en comprenant que ce petit fouineur avait l'air d'en savoir un peu trop sur sa vie privée.

**- Je dis juste que ce que tu as vécu a certainement été dur et que ça a influencé ta façon d'être mais …**

**- Mais tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Que mon passé ait influencé ma personnalité ou pas, je suis comme je suis et je ne vais certainement pas changer pour un p'tit con qui ne connaît rien de la vie, **répondit-il agacé en lui lançant un regard narquois qui eut le mérite d'énerver encore plus Sam.

**- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu penses que je ne suis jamais sorti de ma p'tite banlieue paisible. Tu crois que je suis protégé par mon papa et dorloté par ma p'tite maman ! C'est ça ? Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison ! J'ai eu vachement plus de chance que toi parce que moi j'ai reçu une éducation. Alors que toi, c'est vraiment un truc qui te fait défaut. Mais tu vois, c'est pas de ma faute si ce pauv'vieux Bobby n'a pas été foutu de t'en donner une. **

Avant même de toucher le pilier où Dean venait de le placarder, il avait compris qu'il était allé trop loin.

**- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça,** lui ordonna froidement le plus vieux tout en lui maintenant fermement le col de sa veste.

Son regard menaçant le fixait toujours lorsqu'un souffle étrange, venu de nulle part, attira leur attention. De l'autre côté du pont, une magnifique jeune femme habillée tout en blanc se tenait perchée sur la rambarde et menaçait de se jeter dans le vide. Elle leur jeta un ultime regard, se pencha en avant et disparut. Ils se ruèrent vers le lieu où ils venaient de la voir tomber et se penchèrent pour essayer de la retrouver. Mais malgré leurs efforts ils ne distinguèrent que l'eau en contrebas. Tout était calme. Aucun mouvement ni aucun son ne leur parvenait, un peu comme si jamais rien n'avait eu lieu.

**- Où est-elle ?** Demanda Dean d'une voix qui trahissait son anxiété.

**- J'en sais rien,** souffla Sam dans le même état.

Un peu plus loin, le moteur de l'Impala se mit à vrombir. Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans un même élan.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ...**

**- Qui conduit ta voiture ? **S'inquiéta Sam.

Dean farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit ses clés. Il les plaça devant le nez de son acolyte pour lui montrer que personne n'était en mesure d'avoir démarré sa voiture – en tous cas pas dans les règles de l'art. Il commença à avancer, les poings serrés avec l'intention de voir le voleur et de lui faire passer l'envie de lui piquer sa caisse ! Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait personne au volant.

**- Mais … qu'est …,** bafouilla-t-il avant que les phares s'allument et les éblouissent.

Les pneus crissèrent sur l'asphalte et la Chevrolet fonça sur eux. Dean fit demi-tour, se mit à courir et entraîna Sam avec lui.

**- Fonce !** Lui hurla-t-il.

Malgré l'accélération qu'ils fournirent, la voiture les rattrapa. Ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de bondir sur le côté pour échapper à une mort certaine. Malheureusement, dans leur élan, ils passèrent par-dessus la rambarde à leurs risques et périls.

Si Sam avait réussi à s'agripper sur le bord du pont, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Dean. Sa chute s'était terminée dans l'eau et depuis, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui.

Le rescapé se hissa pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable et avoir un meilleur point de vue.

**- Dean ! Dean !** Hurla-t-il, terrorisé à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir en vie.

**- Quoi ?** Répondit une voix furieuse en contrebas.

Il orienta son regard et le distingua en train de ramper hors de l'eau sur la berge boueuse.

**- Hé ! Tu vas bien ?** S'enquit-il, en grande partie rassuré.

**- Ouais. Toi qui t'y connais, la boue c'est bon pour la peau, non ?**

Sam accueillit la plaisanterie en pouffant et il ne put retenir un large sourire de soulagement. Puis ils se rejoignirent près de l'Impala où Dean ausculta le tableau de bord.

**- Ta voiture, ça va ?** Demanda Sam qui ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

**- Ouais, elle va même très bien. C'est pas normal !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je n'ai que ce trousseau de clés. Pour démarrer sans, il aurait fallu arracher les fils et il n'y aucune trace d'effraction. Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?**

**- Il y a certainement une explication logique.**

**- Attends, t'étais où toi quand l'autre greluche a sauté du pont et a disparu sous nos yeux ou quand ma propre bagnole a essayé de m'écraser alors que personne n'était au volant.**

**- T'as peut-être mal vu.**

**- Je sais ce que j'ai vu !**

**- D'accord, d'accord ! T'énerve pas. C'est juste que je ne crois pas au paranormal.**

**- Tiens ben c'est bizarre ça, j'te voyais bien dans ton beau costume du dimanche sur les bancs de l'église en train de prier.**

Sam ne répondit pas à cette pique. L'heure n'était pas à ce genre de débat et il refusait de mettre dans le même panier religion et paranormal.

**- En tous cas tu chlingues,** lui avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment en s'appuyant sur le capot de la voiture.

Dépité, Dean secoua ses bras d'un coup sec et un flot de boue s'en échappa.

- **Qui que tu sois, espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te retrouver et tu vas payer ça !** Vociféra-t-il à l'intention de celui qui s'en était pris à sa voiture.

Il s'adossa à son tour sur l'Impala.

**- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on …**

Devant le regard meurtrier du plus vieux, Sam ne termina pas sa phrase.

Les vêtements encore dégoulinants, dégageant une odeur à faire pâlir les rats d'égouts et à peine débarbouillé, Dean se présenta à l'accueil d'un hôtel. Il tendit la carte bancaire fournie par Bobby et créditée par le journal.

**- Deux chambres simples, s'il vous plait.**

**- Dean, je peux payer ma chambre, **affirma Sam en chuchotant.

**- C'est pas moi qui paie, c'est le journal.**

**- Ben raison de plus.**

**- Vous aussi vous louez pour un mois **? Demanda soudainement le réceptionniste, les yeux encore endormis.

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** S'étonna Dean.

**- Ben votre collègue-là, Bert Aframian. Il est arrivé il y a une semaine et il a payé une chambre pendant un mois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si important dans le coin pour que trois journalistes se pointent ici ?**

**- Ah oui, Aframian ! Non, nous, nous ne sommes que de passage, **expliqua Dean en feignant comprendre de qui cet homme était en train de parler. **Par contre j'irai bien le saluer. Quel est le numéro de sa chambre ?**

Le réceptionniste chercha sur son ordinateur avant de le renseigner :

**- Chambre douze mais je ne sais pas si vous le verrez ! Ca fait bien deux jours que personne ne l'a vu dans le coin !**

**- Merci,** le remercia-t-il en saisissant les clés de leurs propres chambres.

Ils sortirent de l'accueil et avant même que le grand inquisiteur qui se tenait à ses côtés l'interroge sur ce qui venait de se passer, Dean prit son téléphone portable et appela Bobby.

**- C'est moi ! … Oui je sais qu'il est à peine plus de cinq heures du mat. Tu peux te renseigner sur quelqu'un ? … Non, c'est de quelqu'un d'autre dont je te parle,** expliqua-t-il en jetant un œil discret à Sam. **Est-ce que tu peux vérifier qu'un certain Bert Aframian travaille bien dans un journal ? Non j'sais pas lequel … Oui, j'veux tout savoir sur lui, y compris ce qu'il fait ici … merci Bobby … Ben en fait ça m'arrangerait aussi … Oh ça va, t'énerve pas, j'ai rien dit … ouais, à plus.**

Il raccrocha et évita de rencontrer le regard interrogateur de son nouveau partenaire de choc. Il lui tendit sa clé et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, sans avoir l'intention de lui fournir des explications.

**- Dean !** Insista le jeune homme malgré tout.

Dépité, il céda tout en continuant de marcher :

**- Faut vraiment qu'j'aille prendre une douche là ! Mais si j'ai du nouveau, j'passerai te voir !**

**- Hé, attends ! **

Cette fois, il s'arrêta et l'observa en attendant qu'il se décide à dire ce qui, apparemment, le perturbait. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il remette sur le tapis la question de prévenir le 911 pour les informer qu'une femme avait sauté du pont. Il avait pourtant cédé et accepté de passer un coup de fil anonyme ! C'était déjà pas mal étant donné qu'il était persuadé que les plongeurs ne trouveraient rien. Mais finalement, la raison du malaise de Sam était tout autre :

**- Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure à propos de Bobby, je suis désolé.**

Dean leva la main pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

**- Pas de trucs de gonzesses** ! Le prévint-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Malgré tout, il appréciait le fait qu'il s'excuse car, pour lui, Bobby était quelqu'un de bien et il n'avait pas à faire les frais de leurs disputes débiles.

**- D'accord, Tête de lard !** Contra Sam, rassuré d'être pardonné.

**- Sale mioche !** Lui répondit le plus vieux, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

Sam sourit. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était une énigme. Il se laissait insulter sans broncher, paraissait froid comme la glace et dur comme le rock mais le simple fait d'égratigner l'image qu'il avait de son ami le mettait hors de lui. Même s'il faisait tout pour lui prouver le contraire, Dean était un mec bien, il en était persuadé.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant la porte de la chambre où trônait le nombre douze. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, Dean enfonça deux morceaux de fil de fer dans la serrure et les manipula jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le petit clic significatif. Puis il tourna la poignée et ouvrit le battant sous le regard réprobateur de Sam. Exposant le véritable malaise qu'il ressentait, les yeux furtifs que lançait le jeune homme aux alentours ne lui échappèrent pas non plus.

**- Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

**- Rien,** répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent.

Il n'en pensait pas moins mais il n'avait aucune intention d'être à l'origine d'un nouveau conflit entre eux. De toute évidence, l'enfance et peut-être même l'adolescence délinquante de Dean n'était pas un lointain souvenir !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et Sam appuya sur l'interrupteur. Lorsque la lumière éclaira les lieux, ils se figèrent, surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. En plus du désordre impressionnant qui régnait dans la petite pièce, de grosses quantités de petits cristaux transparents avaient été réparties devant chaque ouverture, le lit était défait et une odeur de renfermé envahissait leurs narines. Pour ajouter à la bizarrerie, de nombreux documents étaient placardés sur les murs, tels une mauvaise exposition mal agencée. Parmi eux, ils reconnurent les mêmes articles de journaux que Dean avait regroupés.

**- Whaow ! Cet Aframian est un psychopathe ou quoi ?** Demanda le plus jeune.

**- Non, ça peut pas être Aframian. Bobby m'a dit qu'il était spécialisé en journalisme international et qu'il était en Europe depuis plus d'un mois … Wow ! C'est dégueu,** rapporta Dean écœuré, en reniflant un vieux sandwich qui traînait sur la table. **Qui que ce soit, ça fait bien deux jours qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds ici.**

Chacun de leur côté, ils suivirent lentement les murs tout en prenant connaissance des différents documents exposés.

**- Tu crois que c'est notre « kidnappeur en série » ? **Interrogea Sam.

**- Possible. **

**- Regarde, il y a d'autres victimes.**

**- Ouais. Tous des hommes.**

**- Oui mais ils ont différents métiers, différents âges, différentes races … J'veux dire c'est quoi le lien ? Qu'est-ce que tous ces types ont en commun ?**

Il se pencha et observa le bord de la fenêtre. Il étudia les petits grains translucides répartis tout le long de l'ouverture.

**- Du gros sel. A quoi ça peut bien servir ?** **Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?**

En l'absence de réponse, il se retourna et s'aperçut que Dean restait prostré devant l'un des documents. Il le rejoignit.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je ne sais pas qui est ce mec mais il a l'air de penser que le coupable est une femme du nom de Constance Welch.**

**- Quoi ?**

Sam s'approcha pour lire les annotations.

**- Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis sur la voie ?**

**- La légende de la dame blanche.**

**- Tu rigoles ?** Ironisa le plus jeune, vraiment sceptique. **C'est le genre d'histoires que racontent les ados au coin du feu ou dans un cimetière le soir d'Halloween pour effrayer les belles nanas qu'ils veulent emmener dans leur lit. **

**- Ca sent le vécu !** fit remarquer son acolyte en fronçant les sourcils. **Elle ne te dit rien ?** Lui demanda-t-il en lui désignant une photo.

**- Attends, c'est pas la femme qu'on a vu sauter du pont ?**

**- Si.**

**- Non mais attends, c'est pas possible. Ou alors c'est wonder woman cette femme-là ! Comment elle pourrait enlever tous ces hommes ? Les faire disparaître comme ça ? Et puis de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit sortie indemne de sa chute de tout à l'heure !**

**- C'est sûr ! Surtout qu'elle est morte depuis 1981.**

Un mauvais frisson remonta insidieusement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sam. Il chercha désespérément une explication logique :

**- Tout à l'heure il faisait nuit … on était fatigué et … enfin on n'était pas dans notre état normal. On n'a certainement pas bien vu …**

**- Oh arrête !**

**- C'est peut-être sa sœur jumelle.**

**- Ben si c'est le cas elle est plutôt bien conservée la frangine !**

**- Sa fille alors ?**

**- Tu me fatigues !** Avoua le plus vieux en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. **Regarde cet article en provenance directe des archives : « Constance Welch, vingt-quatre ans, s'est jeté du pont Sylvania et s'est noyée dans le fleuve. » Une heure avant qu'elle se suicide, elle appelait le 911. Elle disait que ses deux enfants étaient dans la baignoire, qu'elle les a laissés seuls une minute et que lorsqu'elle est revenue, ils étaient morts noyés.**

**- « Nos bébés étaient morts et Constance ne l'a pas supporté » a dit son mari Joseph Welch, **poursuivit Sam, toujours à la recherche d'une explication plausible.** Ecoute, rien ne nous dit …**

**- Et ça, ça ne te dit rien ? **Insista Dean en désignant la photographie qui accompagnait l'article et qui montrait le pont d'où il avaient vu sauter la même jeune femme quelques heures plus tôt.

**- Oui, ça ressemble au pont où on était tout à l'heure mais … Dean, c'est impossible. Ca n'a aucun sens.**

**- Eh ben moi, je veux en avoir le cœur net. Et comme on ne peut pas dire que nous ayons beaucoup de pistes pour le moment et ben je compte bien suivre celle-là ! Et si ça ne te plait pas …**

**- Je sais,** le coupa-t-il, frustré. **D'accord,** accepta-t-il finalement en soupirant. **Bon, le jour s'est levé, on devrait peut-être évacuer les lieux, tu ne crois pas ? **

**- Ouais. Je crois que je vais me prendre un petit souvenir de mon séjour ici**, indiqua le plus vieux en saisissant un étrange cahier épais, une sorte de journal personnel. **J'ai la dalle. J'vais m'offrir un bon p'tit dèj ! Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**- Non.**

**- C'est le journal qui paie, **insista-t-il en sortant le premier de la chambre.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le signe de tête négatif de Sam avant de constater que deux agents de police sortaient de l'accueil, tout en discutant avec le réceptionniste. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que l'homme les avait dénoncés. Lorsqu'il le vit le montrer du doigt, il fit volte-face, sortit de la poche de sa veste les clés de l'Impala et les tendit ainsi que le journal à celui qui faisait office de coéquipier.

**- Y a les flics. Prends ça et casse-toi par la fenêtre de derrière. **

**- Quoi ? Mais non. Et toi alors ?**

**- Ne discute pas ! Ils m'ont déjà repéré. Ca ne sert à rien qu'on soit arrêtés tous les deux. Et fais gaffe à ma caisse ! Bouge !**

Il ressortit rapidement de la chambre et intercepta les deux hommes :

**- Des problèmes messieurs ?**

**- Où est votre partenaire ? **Demanda l'un des policiers.

**- Partenaire ? Quel partenaire ? Ah non, non, y a erreur ! Moi je bosse en solo.**

L'un des agents fit un geste à son collègue pour qu'il aille vérifier la chambre d'hôtel. Dean espéra fortement que Sam l'ait écouté mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer car l'homme qui était resté avec lui attira son attention.

**- Alors vous, vous êtes mal barré ! Faux et usage de faux, effraction … Ca fait pas mal pour un simple journaliste. Vous pensez avoir tous les droits ?**

**- Wahou ! Vous êtes flics et vous avez quand même tout compris !** Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

**- Eh ben vous avez le droit de garder le silence alors,** ironisa l'agent tout en le plaquant contre le capot du véhicule banalisé.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos sympathiques reviews, messages et commentaires ! Ravie que cette nouvelle version vous plaise. Et tout de suite, la suite !

* * *

Sam s'était caché et avait attendu que les forces de l'ordre partent avec Dean. Puis il était allé récupérer les affaires qu'il leur restait après la fouille de leur chambre respective. Il se faisait l'effet d'un grand criminel en fuite. D'abord mal à l'aise avec cette idée, il s'aperçut que, tout bien considéré, il s'y faisait facilement – peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs ! Sur sa lancée et après s'être assuré que le réceptionniste était parti, il s'était rendu à l'accueil et avait fouillé pour subtiliser un petit quelque chose qui, avec un peu de chance, lui procurerait un semblant de reconnaissance de Dean !

Il s'éloigna sensiblement de Jericho, s'arrêta dans ce qui lui semblait être un coin tranquille et appela Bobby Singer. Il fut surpris de constater que leur patron n'était pas au courant de l'arrestation de son petit protégé. Il lui relata brièvement les faits avant de raccrocher, un sourire aux lèvres, assuré que Bobby ferait son possible pour aider cet « abruti de gamin » selon ses propres mots.

Il s'affaira ensuite à lire le journal de bord que Dean avait volé à l'inconnu de la chambre douze. A plusieurs reprises, il s'arrêta, persuadé qu'il perdait son temps à accumuler des informations émanant d'un homme à l'esprit perturbé : Il avait rassemblé de nombreux exorcismes et créé une sorte de bestiaire composé de créatures légendaires telles que loups-garous, wendigos, vampires … ainsi que les manières tout aussi insolites pour s'en débarrasser. Il apprit également pourquoi du gros sel avait été réparti devant chaque ouverture : c'était pour se protéger des esprits et autres démons en tous genres. Ben voyons ! Des condiments pour empêcher des trucs inexistants de nous faire du mal ! Ce mec avait incontestablement un énorme problème. Pourquoi Dean s'y intéressait tant ? Pensait-il que ce fou était le psychopathe responsable de toutes ces disparitions ? Ou croyait-il réellement en l'existence d'une dame blanche ? De toute façon, c'était plus qu'évident, quand il lirait ça, il verrait bien qu'il était sur la mauvaise voie. Un peu de rationalité n'avait jamais tué personne !

D'un autre côté, son partenaire avait un instinct hors du commun sur lequel il n'émettait aucun doute. Et puis pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de lui prouver sa valeur, il n'allait certainement pas laisser sa chance d'y parvenir lui filer entre les doigts. S'il voulait qu'il suive cette piste alors ce serait ce qu'il ferait. Il enquêterait et réunirait suffisamment d'éléments qui prouveraient ou invalideraient la théorie de son partenaire si difficilement impressionnable.

Dans le journal, il était écrit qu'il fallait brûler les os du défunt pour que son esprit parte pour de bon. S'il suivait les élucubrations de cet homme, la dame blanche n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un fantôme mais pour le moment il n'avait nulle intention de profaner une tombe. Il décida donc d'un compromis : il irait interroger le veuf de cette Constance Welch.

**- Hey ! Vous m'avez oublié ou quoi ?** S'énerva Dean.

Ca faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était enfermé là avec pour seule compagnie le poivrot du village qui ronflait et bavait sur sa paillasse quand il n'essayait pas de ravaler ses régurgitations. Ce n'était pas son premier séjour en prison mais il avait vraiment l'impression de perdre son temps. Il avait une affaire en cours et les découvertes qu'il avait faîtes dans la matinée le perturbaient. Il avait réellement besoin de comprendre et pour ça il devait enquêter et donc sortir d'ici ! Sans compter que le gamin était dans la nature, tout seul, sans expérience et, par conséquent, en danger potentiel. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, ça non ! Après tout il n'avait jamais demandé à être affublé de ce novice – Bien qu'il se soit montré presque à la hauteur par moments. Bref, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour lui de penser que son inquiétude était due au fait que Bobby lui ferait la peau s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sam.

Toujours accroché aux barreaux de sa cellule, il assista enfin à l'arrivée du shérif. Celui-ci ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains et commença à faire les cent pas devant lui.

**- Dean Mc Caffrey, hein ?** Articula-t-il enfin. **Dites-moi, vous êtes une vraie légende auprès de nos services ! **

**- Quoi ? Vous voulez un autographe ? Faîtes-moi signer mon bon de sortie !**

**- Vous voulez déjà nous quitter ?**

**- Ben, c'est pas que votre compagnie me déplaise**, ironisa le jeune homme, **mais j'ai autre chose à faire là.**

**- Vous avez une petite idée du merdier dans lequel vous vous êtes fourré ?**

**- Eh ! Moi je ne fais que mon job ! Vous devriez peut-être penser à en faire autant !**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dans cette chambre ? Il y avait les photos de dix personnes disparues sur les murs au milieu de symboles et de formules sataniques. **

**- De rien ! **

**- Quoi ?** S'étonna le shérif devant ces deux mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

**- Quoi, quoi ? Vous alliez bien me remercier : Sans moi vous n'auriez jamais trouvé cette piaule !**

**- Vous êtes gonflés ! Vous oubliez que cette chambre était louée par l'un de vos collègues.**

**- Wow, wow, wow ! Si vous aviez fait votre boulot correctement, vous sauriez qu'Aframian est en Europe en ce moment.**

**- Je vais vérifier ça ! Mais dites-vous bien que même si votre collègue est innocent, vous faîtes un excellent suspect pour nous.**

**- Ca colle pas et vous le savez très bien. La première victime a disparu en 1982. Je n'avais que trois ans. **

**- Et qui nous dit que l'inconnu de la chambre douze n'est pas votre complice ? Il est peut-être à l'origine de tout et vous suivez ses traces.**

Dean refusa de s'abaisser à répondre à ça. Le shérif n'avait rien pour prouver ses dires et il le savait. Il attendit donc qu'il poursuive son pseudo interrogatoire.

**- Où est votre partenaire ? Ou stagiaire ? Bref, le grand mec qui était avec vous sur le pont. J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser à lui aussi.**

**- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez. Puisque vous me connaissez si bien, vous devriez savoir que je bosse toujours en solo.**

**- Arrêtez de faire le malin ! Si vous voulez avoir une petite chance de sortir d'ici avant la fin de la semaine vous devriez répondre à mes questions.**

**- Ah mais je compte bien sortir avant la tombée de la nuit. J'ai juste besoin d'un jeton pour passer mon coup de fil,** expliqua Dean en désignant du pouce l'appareil téléphonique fixé sur le mur du couloir.

Devant l'hésitation de l'homme de loi, il insista :

**- Je ne voudrais sûrement pas faire un trou dans le budget des contribuables alors passez-moi mon portable si vous préférez.**

**- Ici, c'est donnant-donnant ! J'ai le nom de votre complice, vous avez votre jeton pour téléphoner.**

**- Ah mais c'est pas très légal ça, Shérif !**

**- Parce que vous vous y connaissez si bien en termes de légalité, monsieur Mc Caffrey ! **

Dean réprimait une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler cette réflexion par les trous de nez ! Ou mieux, de lui enfoncer si profondément dans le derrière qu'il en aurait pleuré ses sarcasmes. L'expression de son visage devait trahir sa pensée car le shérif recula d'un pas, méfiant, malgré la présence des barreaux entre eux. Après quelques instants où ils se toisèrent d'un regard mauvais, ce fut finalement l'homme de loi qui y mit un terme :

**- Je vous laisse y réfléchir et je reviendrai d'ici … environ une petite heure … ou deux ! Enfin juste pour vous faire plaisir, j'essaierai de passer avant la tombée de la nuit !**

Il le regarda s'éloigner, persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de menaces en l'air. Il rageait intérieurement. D'ici il ne pouvait rien faire. D'un autre côté, ce mec se fourrait un doigt dans l'œil s'il croyait obtenir des informations sur Sam de cette manière. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne dénoncerait jamais son partenaire !

Sam discutait avec Joseph Welch dans la cour devant une vieille maison mal entretenue. L'homme au regard suspicieux venait de décrire physiquement le chroniqueur d'une cinquantaine d'années qui était déjà passé le voir trois ou quatre jours auparavant.

**- Alors comme lui, vous êtes journaliste ?** Demanda-t-il, intéressé.

**- C'est ça. On travaille sur une histoire ensemble,** mentit le jeune homme, toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec ce genre de procédé.

**- Ben, je serais curieux de savoir de quelle histoire il s'agit. Y a qu'à voir les questions qu'il m'a posées.**

**- Elles concernaient votre femme Constance ?**

**- Ouais. Il a demandé où elle était enterrée.**

**- Ah ? Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?**

**- Dans un bout de terrain près de ma vieille maison au bout de Breckenridge Road.**

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?**

**- Je ne pouvais plus vivre là où mes enfants se sont noyés.**

**- Je comprends, **compatit le jeune homme ne sachant pas réellement quelles questions il pouvait lui poser ensuite.

**- Constance était le seul amour de ma vie. La plus jolie femme que j'ai jamais vue**, chuchota le veuf pour lui-même en se remémorant le souvenir de celle qui avait été son épouse.

**- Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la dame blanche ?** Demanda soudainement Sam, sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi il en était arrivé à dire une chose aussi débile !

**- Une quoi ?**

**- Une dame blanche,** répéta-t-il bien malgré lui. **Elle est appelée parfois la femme en pleurs. C'est un phénomène très ancien. Une sorte de fantôme en fait. Enfin techniquement ce serait plutôt des esprits. Les gens en parlent déjà depuis des centaines d'années. Mais ça je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et puis, ce phénomène aurait été observé sur toute la planète, vous savez ? A Hawaï, au Mexique. Et ces temps-ci en Arizona, en Indiana. Ces dames blanches seraient toutes différentes mais auraient toutes la même histoire,** expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise, relatant ses connaissances mais s'emmêlant dans ses explications.

Il s'aperçut néanmoins que la légende qu'il connaissait correspondait en de nombreux points à ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de l'inconnu.

**- Mon garçon, ces histoires là ne m'ont jamais intéressé,** lui répondit Joseph, avec une expression sur le visage qui montrait clairement ses doutes sur l'état mental du pauvre type qui était en face de lui.

Sam poursuivit malgré tout. Au point où il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre :

**- Quand elles étaient vivantes, leur mari s'est montré infidèle. Alors ces femmes ont tué leurs enfants pendant une crise de folie. Une fois qu'elles avaient réalisé ce qu'elles avaient fait, elles mettaient fin à leurs jours. Le problème c'est qu'elles ne quittent plus la Terre. Elles attirent les hommes infidèles le long des routes et les tuent sans hésiter. Du coup, ils disparaissent sans laisser de traces ... comme les disparus du coin, **ajouta-t-il pour lui-même tout en essayant de chasser de son esprit ces fâcheuses coïncidences.

**- Vous croyez que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Constance ? J'veux dire, qu'elle ait pu tuer nos enfants au cours d'une crise de folie ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**- Ecoutez ! J'admets avoir probablement commis quelques erreurs qui auraient pu … mais ça, c'est impossible. Je suis sûr que Constance n'aurait jamais tué ses propres enfants,** affirma-t-il, les larmes aux yeux avant de s'énerver. **Fichez le camp d'ici et ne vous avisez pas de remettre les pieds chez moi !**

Voyant que la nuit allait bientôt tomber et comprenant parfaitement le ressenti de ce pauvre homme, Sam n'insista pas et prit congé. Un lourd sentiment de culpabilité lui mina le moral. Pourtant, il avait appris quelques éléments qu'il pourrait rapporter à Dean et ça c'était plutôt positif. Pour parfaire son dossier et, avec un peu de chance, réunir des informations supplémentaires, il décida de se rendre dans la maison où le drame avait eu lieu. Apparemment, cette bâtisse était désertée depuis tout ce temps et elle constituait par conséquent une excellente planque. Il espérait et appréhendait en même temps que l'inconnu de la chambre douze s'y trouve. Il était persuadé que cet homme avait un lien étroit avec toute cette histoire mais sa santé, mentale apparemment défaillante, en faisait quelqu'un de dangereux. Par conséquent, il n'envisageait pas de prendre des risques inutiles. Il observerait de loin une éventuelle présence et s'il obtenait des preuves, il se ferait un plaisir d'en faire part à cette tête de lard qu'était son nouvel équipier.

Ce fut donc avec une détermination sans faille qu'il démarra l'Impala et se dirigea vers l'ancienne demeure des Welch. Malheureusement pour lui, à aucun moment il ne pensa que le danger pourrait survenir sur le trajet et non au terme de sa destination.

Dean tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Comme il refusait de fournir au shérif les informations qu'il désirait, le petit jeu pouvait durer encore longtemps ! Il regarda sa montre. A cette heure-ci, la nuit commençait certainement à tomber. Les jours étaient courts en ce début novembre et le temps maussade n'aidait pas à les rallonger. Non seulement il avait perdu de précieuses heures de jour mais en plus il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Sam. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette impression qu'il devait surveiller les arrières de ce type. Peut-être son attitude de sale mioche ? A moins que ce soit son intuition qui dise vrai : ce mec avait tout l'air d'être un aimant à emmerdes ! En tous cas, il espérait que le gamin n'ait pas fait d'âneries, qu'il ne se soit pas bêtement mis en danger pour lui prouver sa valeur. Il n'était pas aveugle : il avait bien remarqué que son jeune partenaire faisait tout pour faire ses preuves et qu'il espérait secrètement une certaine reconnaissance de sa part. Or ce genre d'attitude ne menait qu'à une seule chose : les ennuis, voire d'énormes problèmes. Il en avait déjà fait les frais à de nombreuses reprises quand il était encore adolescent et qu'il voulait prouver à Bobby qu'il était un homme ! Inconsciemment, il sourit en se remémorant le nombre incalculable de fois où son ami avait dû le sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Lorsque l'adjoint du shérif arriva pour le libérer, tout en lui annonçant que son patron avait payé sa caution, Dean se dit que, tout bien considéré, même s'il était adulte aujourd'hui, les choses n'avaient pas changé tant que ça ! Franchement ravi et sans le moindre remord, il lança un sourire sarcastique au shérif dès qu'il arriva à l'accueil. Frustré, le visage rougi par la fureur, l'homme de loi se leva brusquement et se planta devant lui.

**- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis qui ont des relations, Monsieur Mc Caffrey**. **Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je vous aurais laissé pourrir ici bien plus longtemps.**

**- Oh, allez ! Ne soyez pas si mauvais joueur ! J'ai essayé de vous prévenir que je sortirai avant la tombée de la nuit. J'ai toujours raison, **le nargua-t-il ouvertement en récupérant toutes ses affaires.

**- Je vous conseille de partir très loin d'ici ! Et faites attention jusqu'à la sortie de la ville parce qu'à la moindre infraction, je vous coffre. Et cette fois votre patron pourra bien vociférer autant qu'il voudra. S'il veut vous voir libre, il faudra qu'il vienne en personne mettre ses menaces à exécution !**

**- Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de ça, Shérif !** Certifia Dean avant de se diriger vers la sortie. **Ce fut un plaisir. A la prochaine !** Les provoqua-t-il sans lancer un seul regard aux hommes présents dans le poste et en passant la porte.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il perdit très rapidement son sourire ironique. Il observa autour de lui et soupira amplement. Il devait impérativement récupérer sa voiture et, par la même occasion, retrouver Sam. Malheureusement, pour ça, il devait appeler Bobby et lui demander le numéro de portable du gamin parce que, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas eu l'idée et surtout pas l'envie de l'enregistrer dans ses contacts. Faire ce genre de chose serait revenu à admettre qu'il désirait communiquer avec lui. Et ça c'était hors de question ! Il rechigna encore un instant avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de Sam et il devait gérer au mieux l'urgence de la situation.

Comme il s'y attendait, Bobby décrocha dès la première sonnerie et ce qu'il craignait vint lui exploser dans les oreilles. Il patienta en grimaçant jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que le sermon touche à sa fin.

**- Dis ? T'aurais pas le numéro de Sam par hasard** ? Tenta-t-il doucement, se préparant à une deuxième tempête.

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il est où ?**

**- Ben c'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir.**

**- C'est pas vrai ! J'te le confie deux jours et tu l'as déjà fait fuir ! J'parie que tu lui en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! T'as intérêt à le retrouver et à me le ramener entier parce que sinon j'te jure que …**

**- Oui, oui, je sais Bobby ! **L'interrompit-il avant qu'il évoque les menaces qu'il mettrait sans nul doute à exécution.

**- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'a vécu ce gamin !**

**- Ben vas-y ! Eclaire ma lanterne !** L'encouragea-t-il, ravi d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ce partenaire qu'il lui avait imposé.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Bobby finit par céder :

**- Foutue tête de mule ! **Rouspéta-t-il malgré tout.** Tu veux tout savoir ? Et ben il a tout perdu, voilà ! Ses parents biologiques ont péri dans l'incendie de leur maison alors qu'il n'avait que six mois. Quant à ses parents adoptifs, ils ont eu un accident de voiture mortel cet été. Ils avaient contracté des dettes et pour les rembourser, Sam a dû vendre tous leurs biens. Il n'a plus de famille, plus de toit sur la tête, plus rien !**

**- Je vois,** marmonna le jeune homme qui sentait la culpabilité s'insinuer en lui comme une flèche empoisonnée.

Il récupéra le fameux numéro de téléphone et raccrocha après s'être engagé auprès de celui qu'il considérait comme son père, à faire tout ce qui était possible pour retrouver et ramener son partenaire « en l'état ». Il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire cette promesse et il était sûr de s'y tenir quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Les quelques révélations de Bobby l'avaient ébranlé. D'accord, il pouvait être un véritable emmerdeur quand il le voulait mais jamais il n'avait été minable au point de blesser quelqu'un à ce point volontairement. Combien de fois l'avait-il renvoyé balader en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à retourner dans les jupes de sa mère ? Il en voulait à Bobby de ne pas lui avoir révélé ces informations plus tôt. En même temps, il se maudissait pour son ignorance. D'habitude, il était bien mieux préparé que ça, ce qui lui évitait ce genre de boulettes ! Il avait été pris au dépourvu et ce n'était vraiment pas concluant. Et enfin, il détestait Sam car, par son attitude, ce gamin l'obligeait à être responsable de lui, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Et le pire était qu'il venait de prendre conscience qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui et qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

**- Sale mioche !** Rumina-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme tout en composant son numéro.

Depuis qu'il était au volant, Sam avait appris à apprécier la conduite de la Chevrolet. Il était confortablement assis, le moteur ronronnait et malgré sa vieille mécanique, elle pouvait filer à vive allure sans qu'il ne ressente réellement la vitesse. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une voiture moderne avec toute la technologie qui l'accompagnait, il se surprenait à admirer le charme et les qualités qu'offrait l'Impala. Quoiqu'il aurait bien viré cette vieillerie d'autoradio pour le remplacer par un beau lecteur CD tout neuf !

Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Sur le cadran, il vérifia le nom de l'appelant et décrocha aussitôt.

**- Dean ?**

**- T'es où là ?**

**- T'as été relâché ? Dis, c'est comment la prison ? **Se moqua le plus jeune.

**- T'as fini, abruti ! Dis-moi où tu es.**

**- En route pour l'ancienne maison des Welch, au bout de Brekenridge road.**

**- Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Tu fais demi-tour et tu me rejoins ici.**

**- Ecoute, je fais juste un petit repérage et après je passe te prendre.**

**- Sam, c'est trop dangereux …**

**- Eh ! J'suis un grand garçon et je vais faire attention …**

**- Si tu ne te ramènes pas tout de suite …**

**- Ouais, je sais, tu me renvoies direct dans les jupes de ma mère.**

**- Oh, non ! J'te jure que si tu ne fais pas demi-tour dans la seconde, j'vais te retrouver et tu vas prier pour je te laisse …**

**- Oh merde ! **Cria brusquement le conducteur en écrasant la pédale de frein.

Les yeux exorbités, les mains serrées sur le volant, Sam n'entendait plus les appels de Dean qui émanaient de son téléphone éjecté brutalement avant de se nicher quelque part dans l'habitacle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben voilà, c'est la fin ! En même temps c'est tout l'intérêt d'un OS : c'est court ! ^^

Merci à vous tous pour votre gentillesse et votre soutien.

**

* * *

**

**- Sam ! Sam ! **Continua-t-il d'appeler alors que le bip de fin de conversation se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

Putain, il le savait ! Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et se dirigea vers une voiture stationnée à proximité qui lui semblait la plus rapide. N'ayant pas le temps de faire dans la subtilité, il empoigna la tige métallique qui maintenait la vieille poubelle rouillée sur le trottoir et l'arracha violemment. Puis il explosa la vitre du véhicule, coté conducteur et balança la barre et ses autres affaires sur le siège passager. Il s'installa derrière le volant, se pencha, arracha les fils sous le tableau de bord et démarra en moins d'une minute. Braquer une bagnole à proximité d'un poste de police où l'ensemble des agents avait une furieuse envie de le coffrer n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Alors le fait de ne pas avoir perdu la main le réjouissait au plus haut point. Il s'éloigna rapidement du secteur et fila aussi vite que possible en direction de Brekenridge Road.

L'Impala était à l'arrêt, sous un angle de quarante-cinq degré par rapport à l'axe de la route, en plein au milieu de cette ligne droite désertique. Malgré l'obscurité, les traces de freinage étaient bien visibles sur l'asphalte et le nuage de fumée provoqué par le frottement des plaquettes de frein sur les roues n'était toujours pas dissipé.

Sam essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Il était plus que sûr d'avoir vu cette femme habillée tout en blanc. Il avait même pensé qu'il l'avait renversée. Elle était apparue comme ça, venue de nulle part et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter avant de la percuter de plein fouet. Mais cela devait être une illusion car il n'avait ressenti aucun choc. C'était un peu comme si la voiture était passée au travers de son corps et que la jolie brune s'était évaporée en un léger brouillard au moment de l'impact. Ca devait être dû à la fatigue. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi exactement ? Pour sûr la nuit dernière n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ce qu'il venait de voir était donc une hallucination, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il parvenait à peine à se calmer lorsqu'il regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur afin de reprendre la route. Il sursauta et un frisson d'horreur parcourut sa colonne vertébrale à l'instant où il croisa le reflet de cette femme, assise bien tranquillement sur la banquette arrière.

**- Ramène-moi chez moi,** lui intima-t-elle d'une voix qui le fit pâlir d'angoisse.

Il ne s'apercevait même pas qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Quant à son cœur, il tambourinait si fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Cette femme, il la reconnaissait. C'était la même qu'il avait vu sauter du pont la nuit dernière, la même qui était représentée sur l'article de journal, la même dont la photo avait été encadrée et posée sur la commode près de l'entrée chez Joseph. C'était Constance Welch !

**- Ramène-moi chez moi**, ordonna-t-elle de nouveau sur un ton ferme.

Il déglutit avant de prendre enfin une once d'oxygène. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Il devait impérativement se calmer, se raisonner. Après tout ce n'était qu'une femme et, de toute évidence, l'annonce de sa mort avait été quelque peu prématurée. Voilà la seule explication logique qu'il pouvait fournir en cet instant.

**- Non,** finit-il par décréter.

Il avait essayé d'être convainquant mais sa maudite voix avait trahi son angoisse. Soudain les portières se verrouillèrent. Surpris, il actionna la poignée à plusieurs reprises et de plus en plus violemment mais ses tentatives restèrent vaines. Il détestait se sentir prisonnier. Il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir d'ici et s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se tramait et il ne cherchait même plus à trouver une quelconque explication à ce phénomène terrifiant. Lorsque l'Impala se mit à rouler et à prendre de la vitesse, il paniqua. Dans un même élan, ses deux pieds écrasèrent de toutes leurs forces la pédale de frein et il attrapa le volant pour contrôler la direction. Mais rien n'y fit. Désemparé, il tenta une ultime fois d'ouvrir la portière. Il se sentait même prêt à sauter en marche malgré la vitesse qui avoisinait maintenant les cent vingt kilomètres à l'heure. Malheureusement, il dut encaisser un nouvel échec. Paniqué et voyant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se sortir de ce cauchemar, il essaya de se raccrocher à un dernier espoir. C'est alors qu'il se surprit à espérer que Dean arriverait à temps pour le secourir.

Il filait à vive allure sur cette route désertique, observant avec beaucoup d'attention les alentours pour déceler la présence éventuelle de Sam. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de le rappeler mais il tombait sans cesse sur sa messagerie et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il roulait sur Breckenridge Road et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien vu qui aurait pu attirer son attention et le faire ralentir. La seule chose qui le rassurait était de ne pas avoir retrouvé l'Impala abandonnée sur le bord de la route car ça n'aurait rien présagé de bon pour son partenaire. Au-delà de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, il pouvait presque deviner la colère qui sommeillait en lui. S'il arrivait quelque chose au gamin … non, c'était exclu ! Il refusait même d'y penser une seule seconde. En revanche, dès qu'il le retrouverait, il aurait deux mots à lui dire ! Il n'avait pas idée de se fourrer dans de telles galères !

Ils arrivèrent bien malgré lui devant une maison délabrée. La clé tourna d'elle-même dans le contact et le ronronnement du moteur s'arrêta. Sam lança un œil craintif dans le rétroviseur où il comprit que, non seulement la femme était toujours là, mais qu'en plus son image vacillait sensiblement comme s'il était devant un écran soumis à une mauvaise réception.

**- Ne faîtes pas ça**, la supplia-t-il alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui était arrivé à ses prédécesseurs.

**- Je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi,** se contenta-t-elle de dire sans lui porter plus d'attention que nécessaire.

Dans l'incompréhension totale, il se retourna doucement de manière à se retrouver face à face avec elle mais il fut étonné de ne voir personne. Complètement désorienté, il tâtonna la banquette arrière pour s'assurer que cette étrange femme était bien partie. Tout en soufflant le semblant de soulagement qu'il ressentit en cet instant, il se laissa retomber sur le siège en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit aussitôt car son subconscient l'avertit que son regard venait de croiser la mystérieuse jeune femme juste à côté de lui.

De manière langoureuse, elle commença par se frotter sur lui avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Pétrifié, il tenta tant bien que mal de s'éloigner et se retrouva coincé dans l'angle que formait le siège avec la portière.

**- Serre-moi ! J'ai tellement froid**, lui susurra-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, montrant pleinement qu'il n'en avait aucune intention. Malheureusement, elle était totalement collée à lui, le maintenant fermement de sa main gauche et le caressant de la droite.

**- Allez, serre-moi, enlace-moi,** lui ordonna-t-elle à l'oreille.

**- Non ! Laissez-moi … s'il vous plait … non.**

Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

**- Tu ne me trouves pas jolie ?**

Il ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre. Et puis y avait-il réellement une bonne réponse ? De toute façon, ses cordes vocales avaient beaucoup de mal à fonctionner normalement et la boule qui grossissait de minute en minute dans sa gorge l'empêchait également de respirer. Ses pulsations cardiaques étaient si rapides et si fortes que sa cage thoracique le faisait souffrir atrocement. Alors la seule chose qu'il souhaitait ardemment était de se sortir de cette situation inextricable.

Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas l'intention de cette magnifique brune qui l'embrassa voluptueusement. Il essaya de se dégager de son emprise, actionnant de nouveau la poignée dans l'espoir vain d'ouvrir la portière. Enervée par son comportement, la jeune femme prit appui sur son torse et se redressa brusquement.

Epouvanté, il assista à sa métamorphose. Par intermittence, le visage angélique de Constance prenait des allures cadavériques. Sa peau s'effaçait soudainement, révélant son crane décharné et blanchâtre. La lueur de la lune accentuait cette vision horrifique en fournissant à l'ensemble une luminosité hors du commun. Ses globes oculaires paraissaient démesurément grands et ses pupilles dilatées restaient fixées sur lui, pénétrant insidieusement son esprit.

Il n'était plus en état de penser à quoi que ce soit. La seule chose dont il était certain se révélait être sa mort imminente. Après une brève disparition, la créature revint, enfonçant d'abord ses ongles puis ses longs doigts dans sa poitrine. Il hurla de douleur. Il sentit la main se refermer sur son cœur et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné et sa volonté s'était effritée au moment où il avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose : mourir vite afin de ne plus souffrir.

D'un simple coup d'œil Dean avait repéré l'Impala stationnée devant la vieille maison délabrée. Entrainé par sa vitesse et dans un dérapage pas si bien contrôlé que ça, il réussit malgré tout à s'arrêter à proximité. Alors qu'il allait descendre de voiture, il distingua une étrange silhouette blanche à l'intérieur de la Chevrolet. D'un geste instinctif, il empoigna la seule arme qu'il avait à sa disposition : la barre métallique qu'il avait jetée plus tôt sur le siège passager. Puis il ouvrit la portière, sortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et s'approcha prudemment, angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Mais un épouvantable hurlement de souffrance déchira le silence oppressant qui régnait depuis qu'il avait coupé le moteur. Il reconnut instantanément le timbre de voix de Samet l'adrénaline fusa à une vitesse insolite dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion, il se rua sur la poignée, tirant de toutes ses forces pour que la portière daigne enfin s'ouvrir. A travers la vitre il pouvait distinguer la torture que cette créature étrange faisait subir à son partenaire : ses doigts anguleux pénétraient la poitrine de Sam comme s'ils s'enfonçaient dans du beurre et lorsque sa main, ainsi que le reste de son corps, disparaissaient comme par enchantement, il subsistait les cinq trous ensanglantés à l'emplacement exact de son cœur. Cette vision le mit hors de lui et il balança son arme improvisée dans la vitre du côté passager qui explosa dans un fracas effroyable en une multitude de petits fragments de verre. L'extrémité de la barre métallique passa au travers de l'étrange femme qui disparut soudainement.

La distraction occasionnée par l'intervention de Dean procura quelques secondes de répit à Sam qui en profita pour prendre une grande aspiration, se redresser un peu et tenter une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la portière qui restait désespérément close.

Afin de vérifier l'état de santé de son partenaire, Dean avait réussi à introduire tout le haut de son corps par la fenêtre fracturée. Sa présence eut le mérite de rassurer Sam. Il retrouva l'espoir et ressentit soudainement un regain d'énergie. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Constance pour faire son grand retour et reprendre sa torture inhumaine là où elle l'avait laissée.

Cette fois les deux hommes réagirent en même temps :

**- Espèce de sale pétasse !** Crièrent-ils de concert.

En voyant que son poing passait lamentablement en travers et n'avait donc aucun effet sur cette apparition démoniaque, le plus vieux ressortit rapidement pour récupérer la tige métallique qu'il avait laissée tomber au sol et qui avait eu un résultat très intéressant quelques secondes plus tôt.

Remonté à bloc, le plus jeune tourna la clé dans le contact, enclencha la première et appuya vigoureusement sur l'accélérateur. L'Impala fila droit vers la maison et défonça la balustrade puis le mur avant de se stopper net contre une des cloisons à l'intérieur. Tout ça se fit devant le regard horrifié de Dean qui se précipita pour constater les dégâts sans se soucier un instant de la menace que constituait l'étrange créature.

**- Sam !** Hurla-t-il.

Paniqué, il ne mit que quelques secondes pour atteindre la fenêtre fracturée de la Chevrolet.

**- Sam !** Répéta-t-il dans un souffle, attendant avec impatience un signe de sa part.

**- Ouais,** grogna-t-il enfin.

**- Ca va ?**

**- J'sais pas … oui, je crois.**

Cette fois Dean réussit sans trop forcer à ouvrir la portière qui, toutefois, émit un sérieux grincement de contestation.

**- Tu peux bouger ? **Lui demanda-t-il tout en plongeant dans l'habitacle.

**- Ouais... Aide-moi !**

Dean s'exécuta en le saisissant fermement au niveau de l'épaule et de son bras droit tout en le tirant vers l'extérieur de la voiture.

**- C'est quoi cette merde ?** Questionna le plus jeune, complètement perdu.

Son partenaire, qui n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter et qui se sentait tout aussi démuni que lui, se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se redresser que leur attention fut attirée sur leur gauche. Constance venait de réapparaître dans le coin de l'ancienne pièce de vie.

Elle ramassa un cadre tombé sur le sol et contempla des deux jeunes enfants souriants sur l'image vieillie par le temps, tout en caressant leurs visages du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les deux hommes la dévisageaient, elle jeta la photographie d'un geste rageur et disparut dans un grésillement électrique pour réapparaître dans l'instant près d'une commode, quelques mètres plus loin. Par sa simple volonté, elle envoya le meuble massif sur eux, les immobilisant contre la voiture.

Ils se débattirent, unissant leurs forces pour se libérer mais rien n'y fit. Ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'assister aux nouveaux événements surnaturels qui s'ensuivirent. A commencer par la lumière qui se mit à faiblir considérablement. Elle vacilla, éclairant partiellement la rampe d'escalier. Du premier étage, de l'eau s'écoula lentement, gouttant de marche en marche. Le ruissellement s'intensifia copieusement, débordant sur le côté et constituant une flaque sur le plancher du rez-de-chaussée qui s'élargit abondamment de secondes en secondes.

Comme les deux hommes, Constance regardait, médusée, la cascade aquatique qui dévalait l'escalier. En levant les yeux vers le premier étage, ils assistèrent à l'apparition fantomatique des deux enfants représentés sur la photographie. Dans un geste qui aurait dû paraître naturel, ils se donnèrent la main. Mais cet acte n'avait rien d'innocent et leurs regards dénués d'expression ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Leurs petites voix enfantines et néanmoins terrifiantes résonnèrent à l'unisson dans la cage d'escalier :

**- Tu reviens à la maison maman ?**

Pétrifiés, Sam et Dean n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre que les deux enfants avaient disparus avant de les retrouver soudainement juste derrière leur mère. Les étranges bambins enserrèrent la femme en blanc qui émit un cri strident. Après une série d'éclairs grésillants, les trois silhouettes ainsi enlacées se disloquèrent en une flaque visqueuse.

Après un long moment d'incompréhension totale, les deux hommes commencèrent à se remettre de cette extraordinaire mésaventure.

**- Allez,** lança Dean pour encourager Sam à l'aider dans sa tache.

A eux deux, ils réussirent sans mal à pousser la commode et se dégager de cette entrave. Ils approchèrent prudemment de l'endroit où Constance et ses enfants avaient disparu.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu crois que c'est terminé ?** Demanda Sam dans un souffle.

**- J'en sais rien mais ça m'en a tout l'air. **

Le plus jeune des deux avait énormément de mal à se ressaisir. Tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait aucune logique et pourtant c'était bien réel. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait senti, il l'avait vécu ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait failli mourir. Tout en déglutissant difficilement, il essaya de faire part de son malaise :

**- J'arrive pas à y croire.**

Ce n'était pourtant qu'un murmure mais il fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention de Dean qui détacha enfin son regard de la flaque opaque pour constater l'état déplorable de son partenaire. Avec sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux fixes, son teint blafard et les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps de manière aléatoire, il paraissait en état de choc. Cette vision obligea le plus vieux à réagir bien qu'il ait lui-même beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits.

**- Putain, moi non plus je n'arrive pas y croire ! **S'exclama-t-il après s'être retourné et en avançant à grands pas vers sa voiture. **T'es pas bien ! T'as vu c'que t'as fait à mon bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?**

**- Ben, c'est que je savais plus quoi faire,** bafouilla Sam, très mal à l'aise, en constatant, en même temps que son partenaire, les dégâts sur la Chevrolet. **D'abord ce … cette chose m'oblige à venir jusqu'ici et après elle me sort qu'elle ne peut pas rentrer chez elle et elle m'enfonce ses putain de doigts crochus dans le torse ... J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine ... En plus j'étais prisonnier … je n'arrivais plus à sortir ! Et crois-moi j'ai essayé ! Alors ça m'a paru la seule chose à faire … Enfin c'est surtout que je ne savais pas comment réagir … Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait toi à ma place ?**

Il s'arrêta là, complètement décontenancé. Après l'expérience limite traumatisante qu'ils venaient de vivre, Dean n'allait tout de même pas lui en vouloir pour de la tôle froissée ! D'autant plus que c'était lui qui avait explosé la vitre de sa chère voiture ! Il se rapprocha sensiblement afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas véritablement fâché.

**- Dean ?**

L'interpellé ne répondit pas mais il releva la tête vers lui. Ce n'est qu'en le regardant d'un peu plus près que Sam s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune colère dans le regard de son partenaire. Malgré son angoisse flagrante pour « l'état de santé » de son « bébé », les petits plis de chaque côté de ses yeux et son léger sourire en coin montraient sans aucun doute qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il aurait pu s'offusquer de ce comportement mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se sentait rassuré. Ce petit intermède lui avait permis de réagir et de penser à autre chose qu'à ces événements surnaturels qui l'avaient profondément ébranlé. Il recouvrait doucement ses esprits et constata que Dean avait également l'air soulagé. Après tout, ils ne s'en étaient pas si mal sorti que ça.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Dean avait rafistolé au mieux l'Impala. L'un des phares n'avait malheureusement pas survécu au drame et la vitre du côté passager était obstruée par une vieille bâche opaque qui sentait le renfermé et qui dégageait par moments, de lourds relents d'urine d'animaux variés. Le moteur quant à lui n'avait pas subi de dommage – ou, en tous cas, aucun problème majeur qui aurait pu les empêcher de quitter la ville à vive allure.

**- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on … que tu veux faire maintenant ?** S'enquit le plus jeune tout en choisissant avec grand soin les termes à employer.

Le conducteur le récompensa de ses efforts en lui lançant un sourire ironique. Puis il reprit un air sérieux et expliqua :

**- S'il y avait pas ces foutus flics, je serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à l'inconnu de la chambre douze. **

**- Tu crois qu'il s'est fait avoir par … tu sais … la dame blanche, quoi ?**

**- Non, j'crois pas. On le prenait pour un allumé mais il a tout l'air d'être un expert au contraire. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il se soit fait couillonné aussi facilement. **

**- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais où a-t-il disparu alors ?**

**- Ben c'est bien ce que j'aimerais savoir. Putain,** s'énerva-t-il en frappant le volant. **Le problème c'est que je crois que je me suis un peu trop fait remarquer et il va falloir du temps avant que je puisse remettre les pieds à Jericho.**

**- J'peux peut-être y retourner moi.**

**- Sûrement pas ! **S'exclama Dean sur un ton ferme.

Devant les yeux arrondis par la surprise de son partenaire, il expliqua :

- **Reprenons les choses dans l'ordre. Tu débarques dans ma vie et on est confronté au surnaturel j'te confie mon bébé, tu l'exploses tu pars enquêter seul alors que je t'avais demandé de m'attendre et, bien sûr, tu te fais piéger. Et pas par un tueur en série ! Non, non, toi tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié : Tu te fais choper par une dame blanche. Une dame blanche, Sam ! Je ne savais même pas que ça existait avant de la voir vautrée sur toi en train de t'arracher le cœur avec ses doigts – une scène digne d'un film d'horreur, j'te jure. Alors faut te rendre à l'évidence mec : T'es un aimant à emmerdes, une vraie boule de poisse !**

Il n'avait pas terminé son laïus mais il s'arrêta un instant. En voyant la mine déconfite de Sam, il comprit que ses propos n'avaient pas été interprétés de la manière qu'il l'aurait souhaitée. Au contraire, il avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat et s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'avec ses agissements inconsidérés, il aurait pu mourir et que ça l'avait rendu fou d'angoisse. Il n'avait jamais eu de tact pour parler aux gens, ni faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il s'exprimait si peu et qu'il évitait de montrer ses sentiments, d'ordinaire. Pour une fois qu'il se lâchait, ce n'était vraiment pas une réussite. Il essaya malgré tout de rattraper le coup en utilisant des mots simples qui décrivaient exactement le fond de sa pensée.

**- Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu compte poursuivre ta carrière dans ce boulot, t'as pas le choix, il va falloir nous supporter moi, mon caractère et mes règles parce qu'il est impératif que je couvre tes arrières. Et si on doit suivre la piste de notre expert en … bizarrologie, c'est tous les deux ou pas du tout. On a commencé cette enquête ensemble alors on la termine ensemble ! C'est clair ? **

**- Très clair !** S'empressa de répondre Sam, tout sourire.

Si le début de cette conversation n'était pas de bon augure pour le plus jeune, la fin, en revanche, comblait toutes ses espérances. Après tout, Dean ne venait-il pas de l'accepter comme partenaire ? C'était déjà inespéré mais en plus il lui offrait sa protection. A ce moment précis, il était tellement ravi, qu'il se sentait prêt à accepter toutes les conditions que lui soumettrait son équipier et à supporter sans mal son caractère si particulier. C'était bien la première fois depuis des mois qu'il ne se sentait plus seul et ça avait une importance capitale pour lui.

Il avait l'impression d'être regonflé à bloc et retrouvait sa motivation d'antan. Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment envie de retrouver cet inconnu lui aussi. Une multitude de questions fourmillaient dans son esprit et n'attendaient qu'à être posées. C'est alors qu'un détail lui revint en mémoire. Il attrapa son sac, le posa sur ses genoux et fouilla à l'intérieur.

**- Ca peut peut-être aider pour notre enquête ?** Demanda-t-il en brandissant fièrement quelques petits rectangles de plastique noir.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Les cassettes de vidéo surveillance des deux caméras fixées devant l'accueil. Une était orientée sur le parking et l'autre sur les portes des chambres.**

**- Comment tu les as eues ?**

**- Je les ai piquées à l'accueil, quand tu t'es fait embarquer,** marmonna-t-il, honteux.

Devant le sourire à la fois sarcastique et admiratif du conducteur, il rechercha de nouveau dans son sac et ajouta :

**- J'avais pas beaucoup de temps alors j'ai pris tout ce qui me venait sous la main et qui pourrait nous être utile, **déclara-t-il en sortant le registre de l'hôtelet un disque dur.

**- Ca c'est du bon Sammy !** S'exclama Dean avec enthousiasme.

Obtenir une telle reconnaissance de sa part lui fit presque oublier ce surnom ridicule qu'il venait de lui attribuer. Enfin presque !

**- Euh … Dean ? Moi c'est Sam. Sammy, ça fait un peu trop gamin.**

**- Ben ouais, normal pour un sale mioche !**

**- Mais j'suis pas un … **commença-t-il alors que le conducteur augmentait considérablement le volume de l'autoradio.** Foutue tête de lard ! **

**- Quoi ? J'entends rien, la musique est trop forte,** cria Dean pour couvrir la voix de Brian Johnson, sans se déparer de son sourire sarcastique.

Lorsque John revint chercher son journal et, accessoirement, finir sa chasse, il fut surpris de constater des scellés devant sa porte de chambre. Sans prendre plus de précautions que nécessaire, il arracha le ruban plastifié et introduisit la clé dans la serrure. Voyant que celle-ci avait été changée, il la fractura en quelques secondes tout en jetant des regards furtifs aux alentours, s'assurant que personne n'était en mesure de le voir faire.

Lorsqu'il entra, il comprit facilement que sa chambre avait été fouillée. Grâce à un inventaire rapide, il put s'assurer que seul son journal semblait avoir disparu. Il rassembla hâtivement les affaires qui restaient et les enfourna dans son truck. Mais au moment où il allait se mettre au volant, il se ravisa. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil, bien décidé à obtenir les renseignements dont il avait besoin.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'assura que son colt était toujours glissé dans la ceinture de son jean. Il avança près du comptoir et commença son interrogatoire.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre ?**

**- M. Aframian**, suffoqua le réceptionniste avec de grands yeux arrondis par la surprise et la peur.

**- Vous avez deux secondes pour répondre à ma question.**

**- C'est que … je ne suis pas autorisé à vous répondre, monsieur**, fit-il, un peu trop poli au goût du chasseur. **Vous devriez voir ça avec la police … **

**- Deux,** finit-il de compter tout en braquant son arme sur le front de sa victime.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi mais il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre et puis de toute façon, il n'appréciait pas plus que ça l'espèce de cul serré qui tenait l'accueil.

**- Un homme a pénétré illégalement dans votre chambre alors j'ai dû prévenir la police**, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, incapable de maîtriser les tremblements qui secouaient l'ensemble de son corps.

**- Il me manque quelque chose. Qui l'a pris ?**

**- C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi !**

**- Les flics ?**

**- Non, ils n'ont touché à rien.**

**- L'inconnu ?**

**- Il n'avait rien sur lui vous appartenant quand il a été arrêté.**

**- Qui alors ?**

**- Celui qui est entré chez vous avait un complice. Ils ont réservé deux chambres sous le même nom.**

**- Quel nom ?**

**- J'm'en souviens plus.**

John appuya plus fermement le canon sur son front.

**- J'le jure ! J'le jure ! J'm'en souviens plus. Je crois que c'est un journaliste, comme vous. Demandez aux flics ! Ils doivent savoir.**

**- Donne-moi le registre !**

**- Je ne l'ai plus. On me l'a volé le jour où il a été arrêté !**

**- Alors je veux les cassettes de vidéo surveillance !**

**- Volées aussi !**

**- Eh merde ! Autre chose a disparu ?**

**- Oui, mon disque dur.**

**- Putain ! Quel enfoiré !**

Décidément, c'était une mauvaise période pour lui. La piste qu'il venait de suivre avec son ami Caleb était un cul de sac. Autant dire qu'ils s'étaient mis en danger pour rien. Et maintenant, un inconnu avait subtilisé son bien le plus précieux et le retrouver allait s'avérer plutôt difficile !

Il partit en claquant la porte. Inutile de rester dans le coin trop longtemps car le cul serré derrière le comptoir avait déjà son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Quant aux flics, il les soupçonnait de ne pas être très coopératifs après avoir découvert la décoration un peu singulière de sa chambre, d'autant plus avec ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il s'installa au volant et s'éloigna rapidement de Jericho avec la ferme intention de retrouver son journal et de faire payer celui qui lui avait subtilisé.

Sam était assis et attendait patiemment à l'intérieur du bureau de Bobby. Ce dernier discutait avec Dean qui venait de lui montrer le journal de bord de l'inconnu. Il essayait de convaincre celui qu'il considérait plus comme un père que son patron du bienfondé de leurs futures investigations.

Le début de la conversation avait été plutôt houleux. De toute évidence, Bobby ne croyait pas en ces balivernes, niaiseries et autres débilités selon ses propres mots ! Il avait même hurlé que ce n'était pas le « Weekly World News » et qu'il était exclu que leurs élucubrations viennent entacher la solide réputation du journal !

Le plus jeune voyait ses chances de faire équipe avec Dean, s'amenuiser de secondes en secondes. S'ils n'obtenaient pas l'accord de leur chef, il pouvait faire une croix sur cette collaboration tant attendue. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de son partenaire qui ne lâcha rien et gagna du terrain petit à petit.

**- Et vous travailleriez là-dessus … tous les deux** ? Demanda le patron en fixant intensément Dean.

**- Oui,** décrétèrent les deux plus jeunes en même temps.

Si l'affirmation était commune, leurs expressions de visage quant à elles divergeaient sensiblement. Le « _**oui**_ » de Sam était enthousiaste et impatient. Celui de Dean correspondait plus à un « _**C'est bon. T'as gagné, j'vais faire équipe avec le gamin. T'es content ?**_ » Et certes, Bobby était ravi, vraiment heureux de voir que tout n'était pas perdu pour son associable rejeton. Il résuma les informations qu'il avait réussi à rassembler :

**- Alors votre objectif principal est de retrouver cet homme et de confronter son expérience disons … paranormale à la réalité. Vos articles feront état d'une explication logique à ce genre de phénomènes, on est bien d'accord ?**

L'absence de réponse n'annonçait rien de bon mais il se résigna.

**- Vous vous croyez dans X-Files** ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton plus ironique que suspicieux.

**- Ouais et c'est lui Scully**, l'informa Dean en désignant du pouce le jeune homme à ses côtés.

**- Eh !** S'offusqua celui qui venait se voir attribuer le rôle de la belle rousse dans la série.

**- Ben quoi ? C'est bien toi qui essaie de trouver une explication logique à tout.**

**- Parce que toi tu crois que la vérité est ailleurs !**

**- C'est bien ce que je disais.**

**- Bon, ça suffit les deux comiques !** Les interrompit le plus âgé. **Vous avez une piste à suivre au moins ?**

**- Ouep ! Impossible de voir son visage. Ce mec est un vrai pro. Mais dans le reflet du rétroviseur d'une autre bagnole, Sam a pu identifier une partie de la plaque d'immatriculation du truck foncé dans lequel notre homme est monté. On a fait une liste de toutes les possibilités et éliminé tout ce qui nous semblait improbable. Il nous en reste deux : une au nom d'Hartnett et une autre au nom de Winchester. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller vérifier sur place.**

**- Parce que bien évidemment tu as trouvé un moyen légal de localiser ces deux véhicules !**

Devant la grimace contrite de son fils adoptif, Bobby préféra revenir au sujet principal.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas changé de plaques en découvrant que vous étiez allé fouiner dans ses affaires ?**

**- Ben c'est justement ce que l'un des deux vient de faire**, annonça le plus jeune d'un ton vainqueur.

**- Et c'est Winchester qui remporte le gros lot !** Finit son partenaire.

Bobby devait bien admettre que ces deux là avaient fait des recherches consciencieuses. Mais ce fut le fait de les voir travailler en équipe qui l'aida réellement à prendre sa décision.

**- C'est d'accord. Mais vous faîtes gaffe ! Au moindre danger, vous m'appelez !**

**- Aucun problème, **assura Dean. **Tu me connais ?**

**- C'est bien c'qui me fait peur,** renchérit son père en fronçant les sourcils devant son sourire enjôleur.

En sortant du bureau, Sam ne résista pas à l'envie de demander :

**- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**- Prends tes chaussures de rando et ta doudoune, Sammy. On va à Blackwater Ridge.**

****FIN****


End file.
